That Awkward Moment When We Almost Kissed
by xXSoKuGirl0615Xx
Summary: That awkward moment when we looked into each other's eyes. That awkward moment when we leaned in. That awkward moment when I felt your breath on my lips. [RiKai] [SoRiku] [AkuRoku]


**HELLO THERE! This is my second story! :3 Tell me what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the character. I wish I do though :c**

* * *

(Sora's POV)

Students were filling up the hallway, wanting to get out of this hell called school. Except for me. I was waiting for my 2 best friends, Riku and Kairi. It was finally Friday and I was waiting for them in front of the school because that's where we usually meet up and then walk to my house to work on homework and then hang out. I don't know why we always go to my place. We all love next door to each other. Hmmm… before I can think of any reasons, I hear someone say, "Hey Sora!" I turn around and see Kairi and Riku holding hands. They started going out a week ago after their 'confession.'

***Flash Back* **

It was a typical Friday and since we're in high school, we would usually bring in beer and just get drunk. Everyone from the gang was there: me, Riku, Kairi, Axel, Roxas, Namine, Demyx, and Zexion. We were all down at the beach having a campfire as usual.

After a couple of drinks, Roxas said, "We should all play Truth or Dare!" he giggled and took another sip of his beer. Axel chuckled at the cute blonde, "You, my dear Roxie, are cut back from drinking." With that being said, Axel took the half-filled beer can and dumped it onto the sand, hearing the blonde's pleas. Roxas got mad. "Axel! I was gonna drink that!" Roxas started to punch Axel's chest repeatedly. Axel grabbed the angry blonde and sat him down on his lap. "Roxie if you calm down, I'll give you something _much_ better than beer when we go home." He purred. Axel winked at him and Roxas giggled some more. "Kay!" was his answer and he snuggled against Axel's chest.

"I think it's a good idea." Kairi said. "Yeah we should play that!" everyone agreed and Axel started it off. "Okay Roxas, truth or dare?" "Umm truth." Axel thought of one, "Do you really love me?" "Roxas laughed a bit and Axel had a worried expression on his face.

Roxas looked into Axel's eyes and said, "I'll show my love to you later when we go home." Roxas winked at him and Axel was relieved. "Fine with me." "Okay my turn!" Namine spoke up, "Um Kairi, truth or dare?" "I don't feel like doing anything, so truth." Namine put a finger on her chin, thinking of something. Then she thought of something really risky, but she was sure that this was gonna have a happy ending. "Is it true that you have a crush in Riku?" Kairi's blue eyes widen as her cheeks turned a deep red color.

**_*Kairi's Thoughts_**

**_Oh my frickin' gosh! I am going to kill you Namine! She had to say that! While Riku is sitting right here! With us! I am freaking out right now! What do I say?! I was planning on telling Riku my feelings but not right now! Lord help me!*_**

"Well? Answer the question Kairi." Namine demanded. Kairi looked at Riku, who looked really confused, she closed her eyes took in a deep breath and looked at Riku. "Yes it's true." Riku's eyes widen as he gave out a small gasp, "It's true Riku. I really like you ever since I moved here." Riku just sat there, still shocked about this, he knew the red head girl was had a thing for him, but he wasn't expecting for her to confess right now. "So…what do you think Riku? Will you go out with me?" she asked with pleading eyes.

**_*Riku's Thoughts_**

**_Damn! What am I supposed to do? I'm gay; I don't even like girls like that! I don't like her like that. I find her as a sister, but not a girlfriend! I don't want her to cry but I don't want to go out with her. Damn you Namine!*_**

"Uh sure Kairi. Let's see if things work out." Riku gave a fake smile and she and Namine started squealing! "Thank you Riku!" Throughout all of this, everyone failed to notice my expression on my face went from happy to a slightly angry.

***End of Flash Back***

Back to the present day! We all started to walk down the path to my house and started talking about our school days and all that. I can't help but just look at Riku's hand and Kairi's hand intertwined with each other's. Jealousy filled inside me. Me and Riku did almost everything with each other until Kairi showed up. We always hanged out every day, slept over at each other's houses, and promised that nobody would get between our friendship. And now that Kairi was here, we're barely gonna see each other.

***Another Flash Back***

"Riku! Sto-op it! That tickles!" Riku had me pinned down on the floor of his bedroom, tickling my sides. All I said was that I can beat his butt in a sword fight even though in reality I can't. I was trying to prove to him that I can be tough just like him.

We were about 8 years old when that memory happened. I just liked it like this. Just me and Riku. Nobody else to ruin it. He finally stopped and laid down beside me. He wrapped an arm around me and I snuggled closer to him. "Sora?" I looked up to Riku, who was staring at the ceiling, "Do you think we'll always be friends forever?"

I gasped and sat up quickly. "Riku! Why would you ask that?! Of course we're always gonna be together!" Riku sat up with me and gave out a small snicker, "I was just asking Sora. It's not like I'm gonna leave you for someone else. I'll never give you up." With that he gave me a peck on my cheek. I giggled and blushed, "You and me together Riku?"

"Always Sora."

***End of Flash Back***

At first when I was confused about my feelings, but after that conversation with Roxas, everything became clear.

I was jealous of Kairi. About what she has.

She has Riku.

And I want him back.

***Another Other Flash Back***

I made my way over to Roxas' house after I called him about my problem. Ever since that day at the campfire when Kairi admitted her feelings for Riku, I felt mad, like I wanted to punch something. I really couldn't explain it through the phone so I decided it's best if I went to Roxas' house and talked about it over there.

When I arrived there, Roxas let me in and then we both took a seat on the couch. "Lay down on the couch." He told me to do and I obeyed. He pulled up a chair next to me and had a notebook and pencil in his hand. "I thought we could do this 'the therapist' way." He said. I rolled my eyes at my immature friend. Roxas cleared his throat, "So what seems to be the problem Sora?" He crossed his legs and had the pencil in his hand, getting ready to write.

"Well ever since the day that Kairi confessed to Riku and Riku agreed to go out with her, I've been feeling weird and angry."

"Mhm interesting. What do you mean by you feel angry? What are you angry at?" He asked me. It was a very good question. "I honestly don't know. I guess I'm mad at the fact that Kairi and Riku are gonna be spending lots of time together since they're together." I said truthfully. "Hmm, so you're mad at the fact that you're gonna be left alone?"

"No it's not that! It's that I'm mad that Kairi is gonna spend all her time with Riku!" I somewhat shouted at Roxas. I covered my mouth as I realized what I just said. So that means… "You're jealous of Kairi because she's spending more time with Riku than you are?" I sat up, gathering my thoughts together. I guess I am jealous of Kairi.

She's always gonna be with Riku.

My Riku.

And then that's when I realized that I like Riku more than a friend.

"I think so Roxas. What should I do about it?"

Me and Roxas started thinking about it, and we both got nothing. "There is one thing you can do if you don't want Kairi to spend all her time with Riku." I look at him, wanting him to say the answer. "Well? Spit it out already!" "The only thing you can do is to get them to break up." I gasped for some reason. Breaking them up? That seemed a little harsh, but if that's what it takes to get my Riku back, I'm down with it. "It'll be difficult to do that, but it'll be worth it though." I said with a smile. "Well since I helped you with your problem, that'll be 20 bucks." Roxas held his hand out. I playfully slapped him and we both laughed simultaneously.

***End of Flash Back***

We were still walking to my house, and I was still watching Riku's hand holding Kairi's. I couldn't help but get jealous. Anger was building inside of me. I just wanted to shove Kairi away from Riku and take his hand in my own.

When we got to my house, Kairi said, "Listen guys, I can't come over 'cause I have to do some chores around the house. But I'll meet up with you guys later." She pecked Riku's cheek and she giggled a bit. "Bye Sora, bye Riku." She turned around and started to head toward her place. "So I guess it's just you and me then." Riku said, breaking the silence. "Yep I guess so. Well let's not just stand here, let's go inside!" I ran toward my front door with Riku following me, laughing a bit. When I opened the door, nobody was home. My parents were hard workers so they always come home late and leave early in the morning. Anyway we headed for my room to do a bit of homework and then hang out later. Since Kairi isn't here, maybe this would be my chance to tell Riku about my problem.

30 minutes later we finished, and we were just playing some Mortal Kombat on my PS3. He kept beating me and rubbing it in my face. "Haha I win yet again!" I just rolled my eyes; I thought he was more mature than that. After that, we were still bored so I thought about it, right I should tell him.

"So, how and you and Kairi? You like being in a relationship with her?" I asked him in a casual tone. He looked at me and sighed, "To be honest, I never wanted to go out with her in the first place," my eyes widen at the news he was telling me, "The only reason why I said yes was because I couldn't break her heart in front of everyone." 'So he doesn't really like her…" upon hearing this, I was happy on the inside! He's probably gonna dump her for me. "And another thing, I don't even like girls either! I'm gay!" he exclaimed. Wow. First he doesn't like Kairi, and now he's gay?! Today must be a perfect day for me!

"So what are you going to do?" I asked him. He stood up, stretching. "I gotta tell her that I'm not interested in her anymore. And I think I should do it now." He was getting ready to leave but I didn't let him. I grabbed his hand and intertwined his with mine. I stood up too so I can look at him directly in his eyes. "Riku, there's something I need to say."

"Okay shoot."

I took in a deep breath, "Riku, when Kairi confessed her feelings to you, and you agreed to go out with her, it made me mad on the inside. I didn't know why until I went to go talk about it with Roxas. I told him that I was jealous of Kairi because she was gonna spend all her time with you. And the thought of you going out with someone else makes me wanna cry and puke and punch something! Alright, I wanna be the only one who spends all his time with you!" I looked down to the floor; I didn't want him to see his face. He's probably disgusted, he's gonna call me a fag and leave me. I can't believe I just confessed my feelings and now, I was gonna lose my best friend.

I felt a finger on my chin gently forcing me to look up, making me look straight into Riku's eyes. "Sora, were you serious about what you said?" he asked me. As I looked into his eyes, I noticed that his were different. They were darker than usual. What did that mean?

I nodded and he started to lean in slowly. I know what he's doing and I'm not planning to stop him. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace and I put my arms around his neck. I can feel his breath on my lips and I close my eyes, waiting for the impact.

And then….

"Hey guys! I'm back!" a certain red head girl just decided to come inside my house and barge into my room at this moment?! Me and Riku backed away from each other, I sigh because I lost those arms that were around me. Kairi must have noticed out hug because she gave us a weird look. "Uhh, did I miss something?" I gave Riku a worried look and he looked at me with an 'I got this' face. "See Kairi, what had happened was that," he tried to give a good reason, "Sora told me that he liked this one girl that I know pretty well and I told him that I can tell her about him and see if she's interested."

"And that's when I gave him a hug!" I said, "Because he's such a great friend." I gave her a smile and she bought it. "If you start dating, we can have a double date! Me and Riku, and you and whoever the girl you like is!"

"Yeah I guess."

**'_Except the person I like isn't a girl, it's your boyfriend.'_**

* * *

**Well what do you think? Should I continue or leave it like this? Let me know! :3**


End file.
